Annie's Story
by horsegrrl
Summary: Annie's side of the story. You may believe she's bad, but do you really know the WHOLE story? Rated PG for language.
1. I hate Alesha

This is a story in the eyes of Annie Perrault.  
  
"Mom! Alesha did it again!" I screamed. Alesha was peeing on the floor.Alesha is my twin sister. She had brain damage when we were being born, due to lack of oxygen. I came out first. Some people think that I may feel gulity about this, but I don't. She didn't deserve the oxygen.  
  
Well, maybe I was being a little harsh. Alesha is a retard, but, as Mom always says, she can't help it. She can color on the walls, but I can't because she can't help it. She doesn't get in trouble for anything because she can't help it. You may think that I am being really bitchy and unsympathetic,but you don't know what it's like! We're poor because of having to pay all of her medical bills, she gets away with everything, and i have to walk around in public with her, with people pointing and laughing! Well, i decided it was the last straw! I had to do something about it. So I found a solution. It was given to me by my ballet teacher. This is where the real story begins.  
  
"Beautiful, Annie, beautiful! Now, stay on those toes!" Madame VouPierre commented. She taught my ballet class. I knew I was her best student in my class, she often told me. But i was because I put my all into ballet. I could be an angel, leaping through the clouds, or a graceful swan. And i could get away from home.  
  
All too soon, dance class was over. But Madame VouPierre had the most wonderful announcement!  
  
"Class, as you all know, around this time of year, the Meilleur d'Académie de Ballet de France tours the globe, performing The Nutcracker for the world to see. But this year, the Meilleur d'Académie de Ballet de France is short on students willing to accompany the tour! So, in great honor, they have chosen Madame VouPierre's all Girls Ballet School to search for more ballerinas!  
  
Our class went hysterical! This was the most exciting news! I hoped I could make it in, because though I was the best in this class, there were other classes.  
  
"Now, girls, go home and ask your parents if you can join. Auditions are next Saturday! Good luck!"  
  
Though I was sure I could get a part of at least a snowflake! But my parents would never give me permission. Darn you Alesha! I gathered up my stuff to go home. But before I left, I was stopped my Madame VouPierre. "Annie, cher. I think you should try out! You have real potential." I smiled. "Yes, but Madame VouPierre, my parents will never let me try out. Because of Alesha." Madame's eyes lit with understanding. "Ah. I see. You know, Annie, I had a sister with cerebral palsy. It was a drag to live with her. I hid in ballet. And it worked! As for your parents, screw em'. Tour anyway! I have confidence in you." I was suprised that Madame used such vulgar language. "Well i'll just try out! What harm can that do?" 


	2. Trying Out

I realized there was a little confusion with the last chapter. Annie doesn't know that she is a clone yet.In one of the books, Annie mentions that she has known forever, but this story is a few years before Amy actually meets Annie. And Alesha isn't Annie's twin, that's what her parent's led her to believe, since they are both brunettes. Annie believes the reason they look different is because they are fraternal twins.  
  
And so we return...  
  
"Absolutely not!" My father roared. "If you think we are going to pay $500 (I know it's cheap, but the academy really needs ballerinas!) dollars to send you across the world with people we don't even really know! And we need help caring for Alesha..." This made me furious! I was going to tour whether they liked it or not! "But mom! The $500 pays for travel, and they pay for food and living space and costumes!" But, no matter jow I whined, they would hear nothing of it. I needed to talk to Madame about it. I needed her help to convince them.  
  
"Damn!" Madame VouPierre said when I told her the news. It was Saturday, the day of the tryouts. "Well, try out anyway! There is no harm in that!" She said smiling. "I don't know. I'm probably not good enough anyway..." I said, but Madame cut me off. "Oh, cher, don't say that!" she said, hugging me, "You're as good as anyone. Better, even! I have real confidence in you." I smiled. "Oh, thank you, Madame." I said. She had a grin on her face. "There's something else I havn't told you," she said. "What? What is it???" I demanded. "Well, as you know, the Academy is doing The Nutcracker. And, they don't have any girl to play the part of Marie. So..." Madame said. I gasped in shock. "Madame, are you not implying that it is possible I may get the lead?" i said in wonder. "But of course I am! There is only one reason you are not in my top class, and that is that you are only 11 years old! I have pure confidence in you!"   
  
I really wanted that lead, so I agreed to try out. They called auditioneers in alphabetical order. I was a p, so I had to wait a while. It was difficult, sitting, wondering if it was even worth me trying out for. But just as I decided to go home, i heard my name. "Perrault, Annie." My heart was racing. But the second the judges turned on the music, i was swept away, dancing better than I had ever danced before. The judges made sounds of approval, but I was too caught up in the music to notice. Sooner than I would have liked, the music was done. Had I made it in?  
  
Tehe! a cliffhanger! Well, don't worry, ill update soon! :) 


	3. The Sugar Plum Fairy

Will Annie make it in? Find out!  
  
I was nervous all weekend. I couldn't eat, sleep. I was shaking violently. My parents asked me what was wrong, and I was suprised that they didn't already know.  
  
Finally, it came. The day that all my dreams were based on. The day I dreaded, and yet awaited with excitement. Tuesday. The day when they announce the winners. There were hundreds of screaming girls waiting to see if they made it in. Why didn't I see it before? There was no possible way an ordinary girl like me could make it in. I was about to leave when they began to announce who made it in.   
  
They announced the Sugar Plum Fairy first. I figured that it would be just another rude girl, those popular ones that are full of themselves. But it turned out to be this black girl that I hadn't seen around before. Her name was Natalia Raille.   
  
She looked about my age. My parents had always taught me that black people were bad, but I figured that anyone the opposite of them couldn't be too terrible. I decided that I would introduce myself to her after the auditions. She didn't look like she knew anyone.  
  
Finally, the announcement of Marie came.  
  
"It was a dough decision this year. So many good participants showed up for the auditions. But the vote was unanimous. Our new Marie this year is none other than- Miss Annie Perrault!"   
  
People in the auditorium began shouting and clapping. I bounced up to the stage gracefully. I think they were complimenting me, but I was too happy to notice. I also didn't notice the woman in the back. Tears were streaming down her face, tears of joy and happiness. Her last name was Perrault.  
  
After a while, when I came out of my stupor, I remembered my vow to meet Natalia. I saw her leaving, and I ran to catch up. "Natalia- wait!"  
  
Who is Natalia? Will she and Annie become fast friends, or arch rivals? Find out in the next chapter, The Letter. 


	4. Meeting Natalia

And so the story continues...  
  
"Natalia!"  
  
The girl turned around to face me. She had a denim bag slung over her shoulder, with a worn ballet slipper picture on the front. "What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you."   
  
"Oh." She dropped the hostile tone, and spoke a little more calmly.  
  
"I know you," she said to me, "You are the girl who won Marie." My face turned a little red. She smiled. "You are a really good dancer. Some girls can only hope for talent like yours. What's your name?"   
  
I giggled with embarassment. "Annie Perrault."  
  
She stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Annie. Natalia Raille." We shook hands.  
  
"So, are you excited about being part of a traveling performance?" Natalia asked me.  
  
"Oh, yes," I said. "I have an... unusual family that I can't wait to get away from." She looked at me.  
  
"Well, I guess I can't relate," Natalia said. "I have a loving family, but we're a little short on money." That caught my attention. I have attended a very high-society private school during my life where everyone was rich. "How did you afford to come on the trip?" I wondered.  
  
"I babysat, washed cars, odd jobs like that. It's amazing how lazy other people can be."   
  
I laughed. My parents sure were lazy! We had a house keeper visit us every day to clean.  
  
Natalia talked for a long while, about our likes, diskiles, home life, and ballet. Before we knew it, we had to leave.  
  
"Lets meet here at the ballet plaza tomorrow at 3:00, ok?" She said. I agreed. We both then marched home.  
  
AN:  
  
Sorry 4 the short chappie. My summer has been very busy and most of my time has been consumed because I am writing a fanfic for harry potter. You can check that one out too, and I think it is my best one so far. But there is lots more to come in the world of Annie Perrault!  
  
Check out my other fic: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1407550 


End file.
